SS Anne
by Scribblez
Summary: The 'unsinkable' ship, ring any bells? This story has come from the idea of the movie Titanic. There is going to be romance between AshMisty Brock?. Hope you enjoy reading the SS. Anne story. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**I must admit some of this story does come from the movie Titanic so I don't own Pokemon or Titanic.**

**SS Anne**

"I'm so excited," laughed Misty, turning around playfully with Togepi in her arms.

"I can't wait to see all those hot girls," dribbled Brock.

Misty stopped and gave a sarcastic smile at Brock's thought.

"We own it all to Ash really; he won the tickets for the Unsinkable ship, SS Anne," smiled Misty and made her way to the balcony of their apartment.

'Maybe, this is my chance to tell Ash how I really feel towards him,' she thought, watching the trainer running up and down with his beloved Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, you can run faster than that," joked Ash.

Pikachu grew annoyed and was fed up with its trainer so he stopped and smiled evilly as he just had a 'shocking' idea. Ash noticed his friend had given up so he decided to run back.

"Hey, are you alright buddy? Old age catching up with you?" smiled Ash, jogging on the spot.

"P-I-K-A-C-H-U" and sent a strong thunderbolt to its trainer and started to run again, laughing.

Ash sprawled on the ground recovering from his Pikachu's attack and watched Pikachu leap up into the nearest tree. Ash smirked and thought how they have both grown up from being attacked by a flock of spearows to getting his first badge from Brock.

"Ash, are you alright?" shouted a voice from the high balcony.

Ash looked to the balcony spotting his angel, Misty, gripping to the balcony rails.

"I'm fine, the little mouse zapped me," replied Ash, standing up and turning his hat back round.

"We should be getting to sleep soon as we got to wake up early to get on SS. Anne," ordered Misty.

"But we only ten minutes away from the ship," groaned Ash, pointing to the big blur on the right.

SS. Anne was one of the biggest and most expensive ships ever built, and were expecting a lot of pokemon and trainers to be on board. The trio managed to get 2nd Class passenger tickets so they had a decent room to stay in for the three week stay. The ship was known as the Ship of dreams, that's why Misty was so excited as her dreams were filled with happiness, laughter and of course Ash.

**T**he bright morning sunshine shone through the creamy curtains and the fresh air filled the room.

Brock woke up early from the pure excitement of the day when he will meet his future wife and soon hurried Misty to wake Ash up.

"Morning sleepy head, you have to wake up now!" shouted Misty, throwing a feathered pillow at the sleeping figure.

Ash grumbled to being woken up at an early time. "It's 6am, oh come on Mist, you know I don't do early mornings," moaned Ash, trying to adjust his chocolate brown eyes to the morning light.

Misty took no notice, but laughed and smiled as she was too excited to get angry with him.

"Look out SS. Anne, here we come," smirked Misty looking out of the window.

**T**he grey smoke came pouring out of the SS Anne's four funnels and squeaks of the whistles raced around the area.

Towering cranes stood tall lifting cargo down on to gangways and the workers shouting orders at each other to quicker the departure.

Crowds gathered near the boat and to make matters worse trunks, bags and overfilled boxes were piled everywhere, which made it hard for the passengers to enter the ship.

SS. Anne proudly laid on the calm ocean as the people and pokemon praised her for her beauty. SS. Anne showing her bright and shiny coat of her freshly smeared paint, she looked beautiful.

"There she is Pikachu, the SS. Anne," laughed Ash and ran quickly to one of the gangways entrance. Misty ran behind him as she couldn't hold her patience any longer. Meanwhile Brock quickly told Misty that he'll be on a little while and soon sped off towards the 1st Class Women's section.

A tall man, who wore a navy suit with a bright red tie stood at the entrance of the 2nd Class awaiting the passengers with his Machoke.

"Welcome aboard the SS. Anne, May I please see your tickets?" he asked, confidently.

"Sure," replied Ash, and showed his large blue ticket, which was swiftly followed by Misty.

"Thank you, you may enter," smiled the man and gently bowed as his Machoke opened the door.

Pikachu was the first to enter along with Topegi on its back.

"Pika," gasped Pikachu in shock.

"Wow, this is amazing, it's like a fairytale castle that floats," said Misty, trying to take everything in.

The carpet to their entrance was a deep red as if they were welcoming celebrities. A beautiful well lit flower shaped light hung down from the dome shaped ceiling, which was painted with different types of pokemon.

"I couldn't think what the 1st Class would look like," stuttered Ash.

Misty agreed and slowly walked forward to view the corridors. The corridors were very long and narrow and she told Ash that they should find their room to sort their things.

Ash soon agreed, but he didn't want to miss the departure.

"Right now to find our room, we have to take ….this-" spoke Ash, puzzled.

"Oh no, I'm not trusting you with the directions," grumbled Misty, snatching the tickets from Ash's firm grip and after a few minutes she knew exactly what corridor to take.

"This one," agreed Misty and fasten her pace down the narrow hall, she soon stopped, and realizing the number 48 was on their tickets and on the wooden door in the silver paint.

"This is it Ash, this is where our new adventure begins," smiled Misty and nervously put their tickets in the electronic computer and a small buzz was heard. Then the door opened.

**Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and any ideas for the future chapters. Thank you for reading, I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has given their reviews, it really means a lot to me! Well, here we go Chap 2 is coming up.**

The door flew open with a fresh clean smell that greeted the pair as they slowly walked into a medium sized room. The room had one large sized bed, bunk beds, a small kitchen area and a small bathroom area; with shower, sink and toilet. In he middle of their apartment, there was a low mahogany table with a stunning collection of daisies in a jade vase. A dark green settee stood by, bearing a welcome note on the top.

"It's big enough," smiled Ash, breaking the silence. He jumped into one of beds to test out how comfortable it was. "Yeap, the beds are comfy, I don't think you'll be able to wake me up tomorrow, Mist."

"It's beautiful," laughed Misty, letting tears fall.

Ash soon noticed Misty wasn't laughing anymore, she was crying: over the beauty and excitement of the ship. Ash sat up and walked up to Misty to give her a cuddle of comfort. Misty let her head slowly rest on Ash's shoulder and her tears slide on Ash's t-shirt.

"No sisters to bother me with their phone calls, just rest on this lovely ship with you, guys," croaked Misty, wiping her eyes.

Ash smiled and said, "Come on Mist, we have to go on deck to see the casting off." Misty nodded, Pikachu and Togepi leaped on her shoulder for support.

Ash and Misty carefully made their way towards boat deck, trying not to lose each other. People were surrounding them, trying to find their cabins, or exploring the ship making more remarks of the SS. Anne appearance.

The warm breeze swiftly moved along the boat deck as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi found a spot to wave good bye to the on lookers.

All the other passengers and pokemon were leaning over the side as the steam whistles blew and the music trumpeting their departure.

The ship started to move leisurely and after a few minutes begun to pick up its pace. Cheers on board the ship and below could be heard and the constant sound of 'good byes' raced along the deck.

"Hi guys."

Ash and Misty swiftly turn around to see their friend, Brock, who had finished with the day with girls.

"So you've come out of girl land now," smirked Ash.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if I could make you an offer," began Brock.

"Yeah, sure," smiled Misty.

"I'm not going to stay with you, guys, I met a cute girl and she has offered for me to stay with her to keep her company," continued Brock, nervously.

Misty, Ash and Pikachu stared at Brock in disbelief; they felt sorry for the girl.

"I will meet you on some days, I won't forget about you completely," smiled Brock uneasy."I don't mind, if you are sure to meet us on some of the days," spoke Ash, holding his hand out to wish his friend good luck.

Brock grinned and shook his hand.

"I'm a bit sad, but along as it makes you happy," said Misty, sadly.

Brock hugged Misty and whispered in her ear, "I hope you tell Ash how you feel towards him, good luck Misty." He pulled away until he disappeared within the crowds.

Misty smiled and mumbled, "I will Brock, I will soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year to everyone! Wow, thank you to everyone who has given me their review. It's the most I've had. I'm glad you, guys, are enjoying it. Let's see if Chapter 3 is just as good.**

The night was drawing near and Pikachu and Togepi had fallen asleep. Misty laid the pokemon in a bed that was meant to be Brock's. The yellow mouse had snuggled towards Togepi, who curled up into its egg.

"Sweet dreams," whispered Misty, kissing them, treating them as if they were babies.

"Do you want to come outside with me?" asked Ash, putting on his black jacket and slipping a small black box into his pocket.

"I would love to," replied Misty, grabbing her red warm long coat.

The couple strolled along the wooden boat deck and soon stopped by the near bottom of the ship and leaned over the rails, close together for warmth.

"Mist, I want to tell you something," stuttered Ash, reaching for the box inside his pocket.

"Go on," said Misty, looking at his angel face.

His chocolate eyes shone in the moonlight and his jet black was roughly under his training hat.

"I…umm…well-"

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" interrupted a small boy. The small boy had spiky blonde hair poking out of a brown flat cap. He wore navy tracksuit bottoms with a black fleece. His eyes sparkled with happiness of meeting his idol.

"Yeah," replied Ash.

"Jacob, what have I told you about running off like that," shouted a small plum looking woman; who Ash assumed to be his mother.

"But mum, this is the Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, who was so close to winning the Johto league ," whined Jacob.

"I'm so sorry for my son to interrupt you, Mr Ketchum, my son is such a big fan of yours," explained Jacob's mother. Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So can I have your autograph Ash, pretty please?" asked Jacob, desperately.

"Sure, but I haven't got a pen or paper on me," replied Ash.

"I have a pen," smiled Jacob, but his smile begun to fade as he realised he had no paper.

"Here," beamed Misty, pulling a small piece of paper from her coat pocket.

Ash wrote 'To Jacob, Thank you for being my biggest fan, Best wishes Ash Ketchum' and knelt down to Jacob's level. "When you're a bit older, I'll challenge you to a pokemon battle, deal?" Ash suggested, giving the piece of paper to Jacob.

"Deal," agreed Jacob, clutching the paper tightly to his chest.

Jacob's mother smiled and later left with her son in her firm grip.

"Awww…Ash has a fan," joked Misty. "Anyway as you were saying."

Ash looked up to Misty, admiring her beauty and once again gripping his sweaty hand over the hidden box. Her fair face with her aqua eyes staring into his own. Ash was just going to speak until a distraught woman burst through them.

The young woman ran right to the end of the ship, crying as she clutched on to the rails. Ash and Misty agreed to race after her to see what the problem was.

"Stay back," the woman cried loudly to Ash and Misty.

The woman quickly hung on to the rails and climbed over them, trying not to get caught up in her long red dress. She hung on to dear life as she looked to the deep black sea beneath her.

"She's going to kill herself," gasped Misty, running up to her.

"Don't come near me, I'll let go," she screamed.

Ash slowly walked forward so he was just beside her, leaning on the safety rails. "That water is cold," he said to her.

"Don't you think I know that," shouted the woman angrily at Ash.

"That's why there's no water pokemon in these waters because they would die from the below freezing temperatures, but you would know that, wouldn't you?" continued Ash.

"Please don't do it, why don't you come to our room and talk to us about your problems," suggested Misty, to the woman's other side.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Ash, smiling.

The woman looked at the waters again and saw the death would be quite painful as she saw the waves that the ship's propellers were making. Ash and Misty held out their hands and soon the woman came to her senses and climbed carefully back over.

Ash politely gave the crying woman his coat as Misty guided the woman to their cabin.

'Looks like I'll have to wait another day to tell Misty,' thought Ash, sadly, drawing the small black velvet box out of his trouser pocket. He soon brighten up his spirits as he and Misty had just saved a woman's life.

The weeping woman sat down on the settee, wiping her eyes and nose continuously. Her brunette hair was in messy bun and had a dozen hair clips poking out of various different places. The red dress shaped her slim figure and her long white gloves were roughly torn from her anger.

"What's you name?" asked Misty, sitting down next to her.

"Francesca, but I like to be called Frankie," sobbed the woman.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and that's Ash Ketchum," smiled Misty.

Ash waved and handed their guest a tissue, "I'm guessing you come from 1st Class," suggested Ash.

Frankie nodded and thanked Ash for the tissue.

"You see, being in 1st Class is nothing special, it's horrible, and money has gone to everyone's head up there. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs, but no one is hearing me. There is no emotion or love running through their faces, just a big fat purse or wallet in their pocket," cried Frankie.

"I bet the food nice," dribbled Ash.

"Ash!" shouted Misty crossly, elbowing him in the ribs. "It must be hard, Frankie," she said, sadly.

"But I met this charming boy, and he is so handsome and friendly, but you see he is a 1st Class too and I can't tell him how I feel being thrown into money all the time, which I hate," explained Frankie. "I'm guessing you two are a couple so I bet you can tell each other's problems and feelings."

Misty and Ash blushed and quickly said, "No, we're not a couple."

"You're not, but I thought you were an item," gasped Frankie, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," muttered Misty.

"You know Frankie, it doesn't matter what class we're in, it's just a harsh name we're given, but you just be yourself and be happy, but next time could you not throw yourself off a ship again," explained Ash.

"I will try not to, Mr Ketchum," smiled Frankie.

"Please just call me, Ash," corrected Ash.

Hours passed by and Misty and Ash talked to Frankie to find out more about their newly found friend. Her mother died from a car accident and her father was filthy rich owning a chocolate factory, which was too busy to think about his daughter. So to get his daughter off of his back, he thought he would send her on the SS. Anne to start a new life.

When Frankie had let all her tears out, she invited Misty to come to her cabin to dress for the 'All Class Ball'. Misty agreed and saw her friend off until tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was bright blue, and nearly cloudless; the sea was flowing in smooth and dark swells. There was an amazing breeze as Ash took several deep breaths of the wintry air.

A flock of screeching pigdeys were following the ship, swooping, diving and otherwise enjoying the day. Ash leaned on the rails, watching the beautiful scenery passing by; islands, light houses and pokemon grazing in the near by fields.

"Pika"

Ash turned around seeing his favourite pokemon running towards him, "Hey buddy," beamed Ash, giving Pikachu a cuddle.

"Look Pikachu, is it cool?" said Ash, facing the passing by islands.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu.

"Hi Ash, how you doing?" asked Brock, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Fine," replied Ash.

"Come on, lets go 'suit' shopping," moaned Brock.

"Great,"grumbled Ash, turning away from the scenery.

Misty walked up to Number 63 on the 1st Class corridor and knocked elegantly on the wooden door. She knew 2nd Class weren't allowed in 1st Class area, but she disguised the fact of the being in 2nd Class on acting posh to the passengers that walked passed her.

"Hello, Miss Waterflower," greeted Frankie.

"Misty," corrected Misty.

"Oh sorry, Misty," apologised Frankie.

Frankie welcomed Misty into a 'palace' room filled with water coloured paintings, roses with beautiful feminine fragrances.

"Wow," gasped Misty.

"I love it too," smiled Frankie, popping a few grapes into her mouth. "Right dresses."

"I don't want anything too over the top, not to cause you too much trouble, Frankie," commented Misty, sitting down on the settee, while Frankie went into the other room.

Misty felt like a princess as Frankie handed her three beautiful dresses and hurried her to a room to try them on.

Firstly, Misty tried on a really tight fitting dress that was pure white; she didn't like this one as she thought it made her look tarty from the short length and what happened if she spilt something on it.

"That one is a no," muttered Misty.

Secondly, Misty tried the second dress, which was red with white dots printed all over. Misty looked at herself in the mirror and didn't like the reflection.

"How you doing, Misty?" asked Frankie, knocking on the door.

"I'm just trying on the last dress," replied Misty, slipping herself into the final dress offer. Misty slowly turned around to the mirror and saw a dazzling young woman staring back at her.

"Frankie, you can come in now," called Misty, still staring at the mirror.

"Misty, you look beautiful," laughed Frankie, swirling around playfully with her friend. Misty giggled.

"Stop moaning and put it on, Ash," ordered Brock, pushing Ash into the changing room for the last time.

Ash hurriedly put the black trousers and white loose shirt followed with a red tie; which had an embroiled pokeball in the centre.

Ash drew the curtain and showed Brock, noticing he was being fitted into a suit too with a beardy assistant at his side.

"Happy?" asked Ash.

"Pika," smiled Pikachu, holding his small yellow thumbs up.

"Yeah, I agree with Pikachu you look awesome," agreed Brock.

"Finally, I can get this stupid suit off me," grumbled Ash.

Trumpeting of the band began to play as the Grand hall was decorated in gold and silver for the 'All Class Ball." People and pokemon dressed smartly in suits and dresses, they danced along the dance floor. The floor made of marble, so shiny, you could see your own reflection.

A beautiful staircase loomed ahead of Ash, it was known as the Grand Staircase. It had broad mahogany steps winding upwards with a dome shaped glass skylight above, a hanging sparkling chandelier hung above.

Brock was shaking like a leave as he waited for his date to arrive. He held a bunch of roses that he got in SS. Anne's floral shop this morning, Ash regretted having got Misty some, but he had something else instead.

Frankie came down the Grand Staircase, looking much better than she did last night. She had a sparkling gold dress that had a netted veil from the waist that followed her steps. Her brunette hair was curled at the front and a pair of emerald earrings brought her beauty from her eyes.

"Hello...Mr Slate…I mean Brock," beamed Frankie.

Brock gave a bow and handed her the roses.

"Frankie is Brock your boyfriend?" asked Ash, in surprise.

"Yes," replied Frankie, giving Brock a passionate kiss.

Brock winked and walked with her into the Grand hall.

A small cough was heard from the top of the staircase and step by step, a princess began to walk confidently down the steps. Ash's mouth fell open. Misty was wearing a beautiful long blue dress followed with diamond high heel shoes. Her ginger hair was straightened, which made it a little longer and silver hoops hung from her small ears. Her face was bright with happiness as she not only made Ash stare, but passers by.

"You can tell that beautiful woman is in first class," said an old gentleman with his wife.

Misty finally made it to Ash as she stared on how handsome he looked without his training hat and clothes. You could tell Ash was uncomfortable on wearing a tie as he kept pulling at it.

"Ash, you can close your mouth now," muttered Misty, putting her hand on his chin.

"You look amazing, I thought it was another woman," gasped Ash.

Misty giggled and held Ash's hand.

"You shall go to the ball, Miss Waterflower," beamed Ash, taking her hand.

A few burps came from Ash's mouth for a sign of being full from food and Misty laughed of Ash's gesture.

"Can I just take you outside for a minute?" asked Ash.

"Of course," agreed Misty, following Ash outside.

The stars were twinkling in the deep black sky and the moon proudly shoe bright on SS. Anne.

"Misty, I was meant to tell you this a few days ago, but I couldn't hack it so I want to tell you now," stated Ash, seriously. "Misty…what I want to say…is well…umm- oh this is stupid." He was going to walk off from the fright of fear, but Misty grabbed his hand.

"Mist, I can't."

"Shh…I want to tell you, something, I love you," said Misty, proudly.

Her dress gave her confidence to tell Ash and she knew from the look on Ash's face, she said what he was going to say.

'She loves me, did she just say that, or am I hearing things,' thought Ash.

"Ash," laughed Misty, waving her hand in front of his face.

Ash snapped out of it and laughed, "I love you too." Ash dived into his pocket and gave Misty a small box. "Here, it's for you," Ash explained.

Misty grinned and opened it; a shiny silver necklace was proudly lying in its box. A blue heart glass shape filled with a liquid inside.

"It's the water from the lake that we first met and if you shake it," continued Ash. Misty carefully shook it and little black letters; which spelt 'I love you' bubbled up. Misty let tears falls from the best present she ever got and choked out a thank you.

Ash and Misty leaned closer and kissed each other passionately under the star light. They drew away as Misty shivered from the cold sea air in her ballroom dress. Ash swiftly took off his uncomfortable blazer and put it over Misty's shoulders.

"No, you can have it back, I'm not that cold, really," said Misty.

"No seriously, you can have it, I hate wearing the thing," grumbled Ash.

Misty laughed and pecked Ash on the lips again.

Hope that was alright guys, keep your reviews coming! I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I'll keep it buttoned as I don't want ruin anything 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not really looking forward to it, but you know what I mean, getting to the point of the story. Enjoy! Well try to anyway.**

Week after the newly found couple spent every minute together; they couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other. They romantically swam together in the outside swimming pool, while Pikachu and Togepi were eating lots of chips in the shade. In the evenings, Ash and Misty went to the 2nd Dining room for candle lit dinners with the table cloths were pure white and a dark red candle sat in the middle.

Misty soon found out that Frankie's mystery boyfriend was Brock, who admitted to Misty that he lied about being in 1st Class Misty tried telling Brock that Frankie didn't mind about what class he was in and he should tell the truth, but Brock wasn't having any of it.

Misty sat in a deck chair for a few moments, breathing the refreshing air and gazed at the stars. "Well mum, Ash and I have finally become boyfriend and girlfriend, isn't that great? I wish you were here to meet him, but you're probably smiling down with dad in those clouds. Look what Ash got me, isn't a beautiful necklace? It's filled with the lake water that I pulled Ash from when I was fishing that day," said Misty quietly, so passers by didn't think she was weird in the head.

In every direction, Misty could only see the blackness of the ocean, well what Misty could make out anyway. The ship's lights seemed warm and comforting in the midst of the lonely ocean. Even the hum of the engines had begun to seem familiar.

Unexpectedly, there was a scraping sound on the starboard side of SS. Anne as if someone had screeched their fingers nails down a blackboard. There was a sudden silence and everyone quickly came up to Boat deck to what happened. People quickly assumed that they had struck another ship, but people began to reach the starboard side, and saw a towering ice berg over them.

There was a change in the atmosphere on board the SS. Anne; people became worried as the assistants told everyone to go back in their cabins and put their life belts on, which were placed underneath every settee.

Misty quickly ran back to her cabin and knocked on the door. Ash answered it and looked at the terrified Misty. "What's the matter, Mist?" asked Ash.

Misty ignored the question and raced underneath the settee grabbing their lifebelts and the shouting in the hallways was heard, "Everyone must put all their pokemon in their pokeballs! Everyone must go on Boat Deck to go on life boats!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other in shock. Ash walked over to his backpack and grabbed an empty pokeball and stared at Pikachu.

"Look Pikachu, I know you're not going to like this, buddy, but you heard the assistant, all pokemon must go into pokeballs," reported Ash, holding the pokeball out.

"Please Pikachu," begged Misty, putting Togepi in her bag; telling her to go to sleep.

"I promise, Pikachu, I will let you out once it's all over," continued Ash and placed the pokeball near Pikachu. Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms as Ash gave him a quick hug and Pikachu touched the button with its tail and got settle into the compact small ball.

Ash was lucky that he didn't have any more pokemon with him as he left them in Pallet town for relaxation at Professor Oak's lab.

Ash and Misty both helped each other put on their life belts on and ran to the top deck, tightly holding hands. The belt was so bulky that it was hard to walk or even move your arms.

The ship's officers and seamen were uncovering the lifeboats and hurling the canvases aside. The passengers watched nervously in small groups, chatting amongst themselves to warm and entertained. The officers were calling for people to board the lifeboats, but almost no one volunteered. Everyone said it was too warm and safe on SS. Anne and there was no way they were going to risk their lives on the little boats in the dark dangerous ocean. Ash and Misty shouted out in agreement.

"Will this change your mind, ladies and gentleman?" stated the Captain. He walked forward on the platform in his neatly pressed white uniform with a flat hat on. 'Captain Benson', the badge said on the right side of his uniform jacket. "We are sinking and there is only 2 hours to save your lives. Firstly, all 1st Class passengers will take all the eight lifeboats and Woman and children in 2nd and 3rd Class will take the remaining ones. God help us all," instructed Captain Benson.

In the meantime, the officers at the lifeboats were trying very hard to convince the people to get aboard. A few brave did, which encouraged others to follow.

Misty spotted Brock and Frankie getting into Lifeboat 2, she furiously ran up to him as he settled himself down.

"You, hypocrite!" shouted Misty, angrily at Brock.

Brock seemed upset and seriously as he cuddled Frankie closely to his chest.

"He's not in 1st Class, he's in 2nd Class," she screamed.

"Is that true, sir?" asked the officer.

Ash swiftly came to the argument field and noticed Brock was put on the spot. Ash looked at Brock seriously and saw he was holding a pregnancy test that showed a blue positive line and Ash raced up to Misty.

"No Misty, don't," whispered Ash, holding her.

"He is in 1st Class officer, Mist is just upset and confused," lied Ash.

Misty stared trans fix at Brock, giving him dirty looks as the lifeboat lowered away. Misty mouthed 'I hate you' at Brock, not noticing the pregnancy tester.

A tremendous amount of steam was bursting noisily out of the funnels above the chaotic crowds. Faint music was coming out from the 1st Class lounge, where the bands were trying to calm the crowds.

"Any more women and children?" asked the officer, loudly.

Ash rushed Misty towards the calling and ushered, "Go on, Mist."

"No, I'm not getting on, not without you," refused Misty.

Ash wasn't the only who's girlfriend was refusing to leave. He saw a couple of women literally being dragged into lifeboats, sobbing, while their husbands stayed behind, smiling warmly.

"Mist, I'm not going to argue with you," ordered Ash, seriously and carried her bridal style as he placed her into the lifeboat. Ash took Pikachu's pokeball out and gave it to Misty.

"Look after Pikachu and I will see you later." Ash gave Misty a peck on the lips and got back on the sinking ship.

"Lower away," shouted the officer.

Ash watched as Misty was crying still holding the pokeball in her hands and stared at him.

Ash called, "I love you Mist and we will be together forever."

Misty sobbed and smiled weakly.

Ash turned away as he couldn't stand to his angel crying anymore.

"No more Lifeboats!"

Ash looked around the boat deck and saw many people running around like wild pokemon. Some screamed and others cried as they all knew they would die and it was a 'fat' chance of being saved now.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light and a strange whistling sound, followed by a boom of explosion up in the sky. The noise made everyone duck and made Ash's heart pound harder and his stomach ache.

"Distress rockets," someone murmured.

The deck began to tilt so badly that it was hard to keep balance so people hung on to the rails, some people ever fell and crashed right down the bottom of SS. Anne.

Everyone began to run backwards as the ship tilted highly on her tip and the sea began to munch at her. Ash ran as fast as he could and managed to run to the back of the ship and climb over the rails and hung on tight.

All around him, heavy objects were crashing into the ocean even people. Every time Ash heard someone scream, he winced as he watched their painful death. Many people were hitting the funnels, which were stained with blood

"Mummy, I don't like this."

Ash looked to his left side and saw Jacob crying to his mother.

"Jacob," said Ash, fake smiling.

"Ash," sobbed Jacob and his mother.

"Everything is going to be fine," lied Ash, holding one hand on to Jacob's hand.

An enormous noise of shattering glass and crashing metal howled along the ship and soon enough all the lights went off. People leaped into he waters as they wanted to end their life and couldn't take anymore pain. While others scrambled towards the stern in upset, hopeless to attempt to save themselves.

The SS. Anne's front funnel suddenly ripped free and smashed violently into the water and then her stern rose higher in the air.

Misty watched from the life boat; which was miles away and continuously gripped her prized necklace. She watched the horror last moment of the distant screams as people were thrown off, or else struggling to hang o. One final second before everything plunged into darkness, but the clamour of the smashing; crashing, tearing metal seemed endless. The stern strayed straight up in the air like a bold shadow against the stars, for what seemed like an hour to Misty, but was only a minute. The SS. Anne gradually slipped beneath the surface of the ocean. SS. Anne was gone!

**Next chapter is the final chapter guys, it might be a long one, but I have to get it done because I go back to school soon. Stay tuned!**


	6. Ending

**The ending is here, guys!**

Ash loudly told Jacob and his mother to let go of the rails; when they had disappeared under the water. They swam as far as they could and saw three pieces of broken wooden boards that had once covered a 1st Class room. Ash ordered that everyone try to get one to use it as a flotation device, and it worked, but Jacob's mother stayed in the freezing waters gripping to her son's one.

Ash was completely drenched with the freezing water and began to shake. He looked around seeing people still alive, but spluttering and coughing as the cold temperature was reaching their bodies. Ash carefully laid his head down on the board, so Jacob and his mother was in his view.

"Jacob, you've got to listen to me now," stuttered his mother. Jacob's mother had black tangled wet hair and she had a round plum face with large hazel eyes.

"Yes, mama," replied Jacob, shivering.

"You too, Ash," ordered his mother.

Ash weakly nodded and listened to the strong mother.

"Ash is going to look after you as I have great faith in him from the moment you, Jacob, switched on the telly. I want you to follow Ash's orders and he will lead you to the right path and remember Jacob, I will be looking down from those clouds smiling down on you and of course, Ash," said his mother, her lips turned blue.

Ash knew what was going to happen as he saw the mother pushing away from the board. Her face began to go pale and her head started to droop.

"No, mummy," Jacob cried.

"No," mumbled Ash, sadly as he watched his mother takes her final breath and died silently.

"Mummy, mama, please say something, I promise I will be good, please," sobbed Jacob.

"She's gone, Jay, she's gone," Ash cried.

Jacob's mother wasn't the only one to go, as hours went by fewer coughs were heard and there was a painful silence that struck the air. Ash's body violently shook as the coldness began to trigger his brain, but croaked "Stay awake because you own me a pokemon battle," joked Ash, weakly.

Jacob smiled weakly, but stared trans fixed to his dead mother's body floating in the ocean.

Misty hurled on to her saviour 'The Rapidash ship' and saw a few hundred people on it. A tall lady smiled at her and gave her a hot chocolate and a warm long blanket.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked, friendly.

Misty tried to open her mouth, but pictures of Ash flashed up in her mind.

"Misty Ketchum," she replied, sadly, clutching her bag. She went off and curled in a corner of the ship and cried, stroking her necklace to Pikachu's pokeball. The woman let her pass so she could calm down, but she got used to it from the other survivors were in the same condition.

Togepi uncurled from its egg and popped out of her bag, happily, but noticed its mummy's deep upset and began it whine.

"It's ok, Togepi, mummy's here," sobbed Misty.

A red flash appeared from the pokeball and there stood Pikachu noticing Misty's upset straight away and curled up in her lap too.

"Please Ash, please be safe," Misty mumbled.

"Got to stay awake, Misty and Jacob's mother are counting on me," muttered Ash.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" shouted a voice.

Ash quickly and carefully sat up, trying to balance himself on the board.

"Hello," he croaked, but he was too quiet. "Oh no."

He jumped into the water and saw a dead officer near by, he told Jacob that he would be back soon and swam over to the dead body. The officer's face was frozen and his eyes were pure white from the cold. Ash checked him over and saw a shiny whistle in his pocket.

"Thank you so much," he weakly laughed and blew the whistle.

Ash kept blowing the whistle until the lifeboat made its way up to him, with two strong men in it.

"Come on son, let's get you aboard," said the older man.

Ash shook his head and pointed to Jacob. "Sir, he wants the boy to get on first," said the other man.

The older man smiled for Ash's manners and gently carried the curled up boy aboard the lifeboat and tucked him in a warm blanket.

"Now, you son, come on," said the man and helped Ash climb on.

Ash was shivering, but the men soon put layers of blankets over him to give him warmth.

"He needs a doctor," explained the man, feeling Ash's forehead. "He's freezing."

Ash's eyes began to close and soon he fell asleep clutching his grip on Jacob.

Misty soon found the strength to walk around the ship with her pokemon by her side until she bumped into Brock and Frankie. Misty stared at them, until Brock spoke "Misty, I know you're angry at me, but you see-"

"Ash couldn't get onto a lifeboat because of his class and gender, he save my life, our lives," interrupted Misty, looking down on Pikachu and Togepi; who was in her arms.

"Is Ash…dead?" sobbed Frankie, tears stinging her eyes. She remembered the gentle boy, telling her not to jump in the ocean.

"Survivors!"

The trio turned around seeing the crowds' gather round to the lucky survivors that survived the terrible sinking of the SS. Anne. Misty stared at the small boy that was handed to the doctors noticing it was Jacob and soon after two men heaved up the last survivor, which fell into grips with the remaining doctors.

"Ash!" shouted Misty, running up to the unconscious figure.

"How long has he been asleep?" asked one of the doctors, seriously.

The doctors unclipped his life belt and hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, tapping his bare chest.

"About 15 minutes at least, we woke him up once and said we're going back to the Rapidash, but he said just find more survivors so we did and there was none," reported the man.

"He's not breathing," sighed the doctor and thought there was nothing they could do for him. Misty was going to break down, but then she turned to Pikachu and thought of the day before they left on the SS. Anne.

Flashback

"I'm fine, the little mouse zapped me," replied Ash, standing up and turning his hat back round.

End Flashback

"Pikachu, you need thunder shock Ash," ordered Misty, crouching down to the crying pokemon.

Pikachu nodded and started to hit Ash's lifeless body with electricity.

"What are you doing?" shouted the doctor.

"Keep doing it, Pikachu," ignored Misty.

Frankie and Brock tried not to watch feeling guilty of getting into a lifeboat without Ash and there he was dying in front of them.

Misty crouched down to Ash and told Pikachu to stop and hold Togepi for her.

"Come on Ash, breath," mumbled Misty, in his ear. "You love me and I love you and you said to me we will be together forever."

The crowds started to split as they couldn't watch love being destroyed, but suddenly a weak soft voice came out. "Mist"

Everyone turned around in surprise at Ash's side again, in their white coats and carried him to a warm room; where they linked him up to a breathing machine.

Around the world, every television, radio and internet site contained reports of the sinking of SS. Anne. People were showed pictures of what the SS. Anne looked like and the passengers waving off, saying their good byes to start a new adventure, but who knew they were waving good bye forever.

Delia stood teary eyed at the television, witnessing the upcoming reports of over 1,000 people died and her son could be one of them. The report announced there was a phone number, to have any information if your loved one was still alive. Delia ran up to the phone and dialled the number and as she gave the name, the answer was "No one has come forward yet of Ash Ketchum, but it is still early days yet. All you can do madam, is meet the ship at port and hope for the best."

Frankie, Brock, Misty and the pokemon sat there looking at the uncomfortable figure cabled up to a breathing machine. He tried to smile, but images in his head of the people dying in the disaster took affect. Misty was nervously, holding Ash's hand and looked over to Brock.

"Happy now?" he asked, furiously.

"Misty, it isn't fair you blaming Brock," commented Frankie.

Brock got up from his chair and shouted, "No, I'm not Misty."

"Will you two calm down, it's usually me and Misty who do this," Ash joked weakly.

"There's no joke, Ash, Brock got on the lifeboat saying that he was a first class, when a real first class could have took his place. He is a coward," spluttered Misty.

"He's not a coward," said Ash. "He did it for Frankie and…the baby."

Misty's eyes were in shock and looked at Ash to Frankie; who happily nodded and walked over to Brock.

"We're having a baby," smiled Frankie, rubbing her stomach.

Misty stood in shock, thinking of what to say next.

"When Brock was in the lifeboat, I was angry too, but when I saw Brock holding a positive pregnancy tester in his hand, I thought about the baby growing up with no father, like what I had and let Brock go. So no, Mist, Brock isn't a coward and to be honest I'm glad we are all alive," explained Ash, stroking Pikachu behind the ears.

Misty's face lightens up and apologised to Frankie and Brock, and soon made up as friends again. Frankie and Brock decided to leave as Ash had begun to fall asleep.

Misty snuggled up next to Ash, cuddling and giving him pecks on the cheeks. "I love you, Ash Ketchum."

The Rapidash had finally came to port and families were reunited some were happy and others were sad from the news that their loved one had died in the wreck.

Delia and Professor Oak hurried on board; asking where was Ash Ketchum or Misty Waterflower or Brock Slate. Brock saw the couple and he had a serious dim look on his face and showed them to the room where Ash was, but the doctor was the first thing she saw.

"Mrs Ketchum, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower died in their sleep from the cold, I'm so sorry."

Delia slowly walked up to their bedside and saw Ash cuddling Misty. They both had their eyes closed and smiled from their comfort. Misty was holding tight to her necklace as the 'I love you' words still bubbled.

"My two dear children, let you rest in peace," sobbed Delia

**A year after, Frankie did give birth, but to twins! One a boy called Ashton Slate and a girl called Misty Slate. Delia had a newly found son named Jacob, who decided to start a pokemon journey with his adopted pokemon Pikachu. A service was held in the ocean on the Rapidash for people; who died on the SS. Anne, the ship of dreams. To Ash and Misty, it was indeed the ship of dreams **

**The End**

**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed the story and didn't waste too many tissues and I will think of an idea for a new pokemon story! Thank you guys and speak to you soon.**


End file.
